1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treadmill, and more particularly relates to a treadmill with a flat configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, people tend to lack adequate exercise due to busy lifestyles. To the extent running has become popular as a simple and effective means for squeezing physical activity into a tight schedule, it is not always practicable.
FIG. 1 is a cross-section view showing a conventional treadmill 1. The conventional treadmill 1 has a running belt 12 allowing a user to walk or run in place. Two securing bars 11 typically made of aluminum are arranged at a left side and a right side of the running belt 12, respectively. The operator can step the securing bars when the running belt 12 is at a rest condition. A plate 15 is arranged below the running belt 12 to support the running belt 12. The securing bars 11 are arranged at a frame 13, which has several buffering pad 14 to absorb the force of the running belt 12 and the plate 15. A screw 17 is used to fix the plate 15 and the buffering pad 14. In addition, some lateral bars 16 are spaced at interval between the two securing bars 11 and the screw 17 fixes the plate 15 with the lateral bar 16 and the buffering pad 14.
The securing bars 11 are arranged on the plate 12 and at two sides of the running belt 12. For long-term reliability, the securing bars 11 are higher than the running belt 12, i.e., the securing bars 11 having an elevation higher than the elevation of the running belt 12. When the running belt 12 is operated, the operator usually kicks the elevated securing bars 11 and thus stumbles on the running belt 12.
In addition, an end of running belt 12 of the conventional treadmill 1 typically has a motor and a wheel assembly (not shown) for driving a front roller and a rear roller under the running belt 12, so as to drive the running belt 12 to rotate. Due to space limitation, a motor housing 18 to cover those elements has an elevation higher than the elevation of the running belt 12. Furthermore, the elevation of the securing bars 11 could be higher so as to match the protruded motor housing 18, and the further protruded securing bars 11 is dangerous for the operator.